


Come Home

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: Singing Paperhats [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Song Inspired, Two Endings, but there's aslo a happy ending, cause i felt merciful, past paperhat, there's a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: When the third week passed, they received the news. The convention Black Hat had gone to had been raided by heroes. There had been a fight and the Villains had lost. Most of them were captured, of a few had gotten away. The more powerful villains present had been executed on the spot.Black Hat had been one of them.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain song.
> 
> ignore any mistakes that were made and were not corrected i can't spell to save my life.

It had been about two weeks when they started to worry. Black Hat was never gone from the mansion longer than a week when he went on business trips. He was always home at the end of the week, on time. At first Flug and Dementia played it off that maybe, just maybe, that something happened and caused a delay. That Black Hat would be home with in the next few days. They didn’t try to tell themselves if that was the case their boss would have called to let them know.

 

When the third week passed, they received the news. The convention Black Hat had gone to had been raided by heroes. There had been a fight and the Villains had lost. Most of them were captured, of a few had gotten away. The more powerful villains present had been executed on the spot.

 

Black Hat had been one of them.

 

At first they stared at the news report in shock. Dementia had immediately started denying it, saying that they had to be lying that Black Hat wasn’t dead. _He couldn’t be dead. He was Black Hat._ 505 started whimpering tearing up as he whined in distress. Flug had just stayed silent, eyes locked on the TV. He could feel the tears filling his eyes  and his legs start to shake. 

 

“I-It can’t be true! Right Flug? Black Hat’s fine! He has to be! I… I bet h-he’s just in hi-hiding and… w-waiting...” the hybrid quieted down. Flug tore his eyes from the screen glancing at her. Dementia’s eyes were filled with tears. Flug blinked, fighting back his own tears.

 

“...R-right… H-he… He’s fine. I-I’m sure o-of it...” his voice shook as he spoke. He wanted to believe it himself. No. He had to believe it. Dementia wiped at her eyes.

 

“Hatty will come home soon. He Has too...” she said. “… Flug… What will we do?” she asked. The scientist swallowed.

 

“...We… We continue business as usual.” he said. “That way, when Jefecito returns he won’t have anything to worry about.” he added.

 

‘ _He’s fine. Dementia’s right. Black Hat is_ fine _. He just went into hiding.’_ Flug repeated that as he shut the television off. Dementia sat down on the couch.

 

“I hope he comes home soon.” she murmured. Flug didn’t reply as he reached up to tug at his paper bag. He tried to ignore the little voice of reason telling him other wise. 

 

“...I’m going back to work…” he said turning and swiftly heading for the lab. Dementia watched as he left and sighed rubbing at her eyes. 505 whined and nudged her. She looked up at him and hugged him.

 

“...what will we do with out him, 5?” she whispered. The blue bear whined again and nuzzled her whimpering.  


 

* * *

  
  
They’d gone to the site where the convention had taken place. Flug had managed to hijack a small plane and fly them there. Dementia had immediately started yelling for Black Hat, as if the villain would still be in the area. Flug let her do as she pleased as he looked around. It seemed a few other henchmen had came to the site as well and searching around. Flug paid them no mind looking around as he walked.  He heard 505 stumble after him whining. The scientist glanced back at him before looking ahead and continuing to walk.  He paused as something black caught his eye. The doctor frowned and walked towards it, his eyes widened and he sped up snatching the black tailcoat off the ground. It was dusty and slightly torn but other than that it seemed fine.  505 stepped over and whined loudly seeing the jacket. Flug looked up at him gripping the coat tightly as he looked around.

 

“...S-see if you can f-find a trail.” he told 505. The bear whined but leaned forward to sniff the coat before sniffing around the area. The scientist watched him before turning his head as Dementia rushed over. She stopped, staring at the jacket in Flug’s hands and covered her mouth.

 

“Th-that’s…”

 

“He probably lost it in the fight.” Flug cut her off. Dementia gave a frantic nod of agreement.

 

“R-right! Of course! W-we have to r-return it to him.” she said. 505 returned with a whine shaking his head. Flug tensed and glanced around.

 

“...There’s no body. Which has to mean he’s _alive_.  We just…. We just need to search.” Flug stated, looking back at the other two. They both nodded.

 

“Come on, 505! Let’s continue looking!” Dementia said grabbing onto 505’s arm and dragging him off. Flug watched them before starting to search around for any clues himself. The scientist searched the area close by carefully, looking for any clues that would prove that Black Hat was alive and well. After a few minutes he came across a fallen sword. The blade had dried blood on it and it was a bit scratched, probably from it hitting the ground. Flug folded the tailcoat over his arm, kneeling next to the sword and picking it up. Examining it he felt tears well up in his eyes, there wasn’t just hero blood on its blade. There was spots of black blood that had dried on the hilt and blade as well.

 

Flug stood slowly, gripping the sword’s hilt tightly, he took a slow shaky breath, and turned heading off to get Dementia and 505.

 

‘ _It doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t mean he’s dead. He was just injured. that’s it. he’s fine. he’s not dead.’_ He kept repeating the words as he walked. He found the others and walked over to them.

 

“Did you find anything?” he asked. The two stood with their backs to him. 505 turned around first whining. Dementia slowly turned and looked up at him tears streaming down her face. Flug froze looking down at the item she held tightly in her hands.

 

A torn up, burnt black top hat.

 

Dementia saw the sword in his hands and bowed her head, “...h-he’s really...” she let out a choked sob cutting her self off. Flug shook his head and cleared his throat.

 

“We need to get back to the mansion. Come on.” he said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. Dementia looked up at him and nodded. 505 whined but followed them as they headed back to where the plane was.

 

The flight home had been silent, save for 505’s occasional whimper and Dementia’s crying. Flug had put the auto pilot on for most of the flight curling up in his seat as he clung to the tailcoat.

 

Once they were home Flug had locked himself up in his lab while Dementia had locked herself in her room.

 

* * *

 

A month had passed when Dementia showed up with a tombstone. With out a word Flug had engraved it and took it out to the backyard. They set it up under a large dead tree, Flug stuck the now cleaned sword into the ground next to it and Dementia set the top hat onto the hilt and stepped back. She sobbed turning and clinging to Flug. The doctor reached up hugging her never taking his eyes off the grave, tears streaming down his own face. He clenched his jaw, fighting back his own sobs, 505 wailed from behind them, his roars echoing.

 

Flug wasn’t sure how long they were out there. If he had guess it was probably a good two hours before it had started pouring. Dementia pulled away from his side and tugged on his arm. He shook his head reaching up to wrap the large tailcoat tighter around him. He didn’t care if his paper bag was soaked. He wasn’t ready to go in.

 

“Fluggy-”

 

“I’m fine…. I… I just need more time.” Flug forced out his voice hoarse. The hybrid frowned but gave a nod.

 

“...o-ok… Come on 5…” She whispered sniffling. Flug kept his eyes on the grave listening as they walked away. He’s legs shook with the effort to stay standing. Finally he let him self sink to his knees in front of the grave hanging his head as he let out a sob. He gripped the coat tightly as he finally broke down.

 

“...don’t do this… Please…” he sobbed out. He still didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want Black Hat to be dead. He let out another sob and shut his eyes tightly. “Please just come home…” he begged.

 

Of course there was no answer. Flug sobbed harder curling in on himself. He faintly heard the wet plop of his bag hitting the ground as it tore and fell off, but he didn’t care he reached up and ripped off his goggles and buried his face in his sleeve covered hands. The familiar smell of spices filled his nose. It was faded, but it still clung to the fabric.

 

Flug didn’t move from the spot for a while, not caring if he ended up getting sick from the rain.

 

None of it mattered, now that Black Hat was gone. He’d never see the eldritch again. He’d never hear his voice, yelling or other wise, he’d never talk to him, hug him, or kiss him again.

 

His lover was dead.

 

He wasn’t coming home.

 

* * *

 

 

~Alternate Ending~

 

“...don’t do this… Please…” he sobbed out. He still didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want Black Hat to be dead. He let out another sob and shut his eyes tightly. “Please just come home…” he begged. He heard footsteps approach from behind him but paid them no mind.

 

“…You’re going to get sick sicking out here in the rain. Get up, you idiot.”

 

Flug froze his eyes opening at the voice. He twisted around looking up, barely flinching as the soaked bag finally tore and fall apart. Black Hat stood behind him staring down at him. The scientist scrambled to his feet.

 

“B-black H-hat? Y-you’re...”

 

“Alive? Of course I am, Flug. Did you honestly think those pathetic heroes could manage to kill me?” the eldritch stepped over reaching down to pick up the top hat. He brushed it off before placing it on top of his head. He turned to face Flug catching him as the human lunged at him. He wrapped his arms around Flug with a sigh. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get back.” he said.

 

Flug tightened his arm’s around the demon’s neck burying his face in the villain’s shoulder, “i’m just glad you’re ok.” he choked out. He pulled back enough to pull Black Hat into a kiss. The demon returned it without complaint and pulled back nuzzling Flug’s cheek. The doctor relaxed slumping against his lover with a sigh and resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

He knew he should be angry or upset at the fact that Black Hat had taken so long and had just let them believe he was dead. But right now he didn’t care.

 

Black Hat had come home.

 

That was all that mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr - shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com for an art piece i'll be doing for this later on!!
> 
> Check out my RP blog for Black Hat! - > kingofvillains.tumblr.com


End file.
